Tho Sall Repent Thi Sins
by Tim Jones
Summary: Mad Man is back new face new name more gore.


It is a cold winter day in Gotham Bruce Wayne is walking down the street with his wife Salina and his daughter Susan. They pass a newsstand Bruce stops but Salina, and Susan carry on and stop just past and look back.

"Are you coming Bruce?" asks Salina.

"I'll meet you there just want to grab a newspaper," says Bruce pulling out his wallet.

Salina looks worried then counties on to the toy shop. Bruce pays for the paper and opens to a page 10, he reads the headline.

'Batman Come back off your holiday Gotham needs your help…'

Bruce folds the paper on that page and runs along to catch up with Salina and Susan. Dick Grayson is wanting outside looking around. Bruce coms up to him.

"Hay Bruce" Calls out Dick putting his hand up to let him know he is there.

Bruce comes over and shows him the newspaper

"Look at this" says Bruce panting.

'4th deadly sin massacre (sloth) 10 people found dead and their skin used as a mattress cover and insides as pillows with the skeleton left on the bed'

"This sounds like…" Dick said.

"Mad Man" Interrupted Bruce.

"I fort you…" Whispered Dick.

"Killed him" Burst in Dick

"Yes" Groaned Bruce

"But how" Fumed Dick

"I don't know let's talk later in the club house" suggested Bruce

Dick nodded and they went inside. Bruce went to tell Salina while Dick distracted Susan.

"Uncle Dick" screamed Susan with surprise.

"Hay long time know see" Smiled Dick as he picked her up.

"What are mummy and daddy talking about?" asked Susan looking confused.

"Adult things" Smiled Dick. "Known let's see what I can get you for Christmas" grinned Dick walking away. With Susan Smiling in his arms.

Feet hit the ground with heavy panting a man is ruing as fast as he can across Gotham as if he is running for his life.

A figure dressed in black with a long flowing cape jumped down in front of the police precinct. Their cape flow up in has they jumped down and gently fell to a halt on the ground they stay kneeling in a stance head down. They looked up at the glowing lights of the precinct doors. Three stood up standing tall and made their way in the precinct they walked throw quickly people stooped and looked at the figure, they burst in to James Gordon's office and closed to door.

"Good to see you Jim" smiled Batman.

"You to Batman" smiled Jim as he stood up to shake his hand. "Haven't seen you since you killed. Um Mad Man. Well good to have you back" Jim explained.

"Good to be back Jim" said Batman.

"Now Down to business" said Jim going in to his desk.

He came back up with five fat case files.

"What's all this?" questioned Batman.

"The case files for the other deadly sins massacres"

Feet hit the ground the person almost falls over but refuses to stop they manage to gain they balance and continue going. Sweat falls rapidly with a mouth as dry as a desert. In their sites was the Gotham police station.

Batman and Jim sat down with case files open and papers covering the desk.

"I got it we can rule out Gluttony" Burst out Batman.

"Why?" Questioned Jim.

"Because he has not once hit a fast food restraint for gluttony and the biggest feast of the year is Chris…" Explained Bat Man.

"Christmas" Interrupted Jim. "That sociopath is goner hit someone at Christmas dinner" Burst out Jim in fury.

Just then panic came from outside as a man was trying to get in to Jim's office. Batman and Jim stood up to see what was causing all the commotion.

"What's going on he…" Yelled Jim.

A tug came at Jim's leg he looked down to see a poor man who was exorsted.

"What's the matter?" asked Batman.

"I now of the next hit by the Mad Man" Burst out the man.

"How do you know?" wondered Jim.

"The next one is lust" Spoken the man panting.

"Where's the present one?" asked Bat Man with a concord look in his eyes.

The man opened his mouth and exploded and money came out leaving his insides all fine.

"The Surgeon" uttered Bat Man under his breath.

"What" said Jim looking at Bat Man confused.

"Oh. Uh nothing" said Bat Man nervously.

"Money. Greed. Money. Bank. Gotham bank" Said Jim to himself. "Send patrols to every bank in Gotham," ordered Jim just hanging form his office door leaning out of the doorway.

The Bat Mobile came up outside the Biggest Bank of Gotham the only twenty-four hour bank. Cat Women got out and looked around. She walked slowly up to the door and walked in to find the people who were operating the bank where shaking in fear.

"Where is he?" Asked Cat Women.

They pointed to a doorway and know door. Cat Women ran in to the hall way and down stairs to find the volt door open and people standing in the volt.

"Help I think he has done something to u…" said a woman.

But her sentence was tragically cut short as she and every on else's in the volt exploded and money came out leaving their body and everything else's intact.

"Well" said Cat women picking up a note from her suit. "There are worse things to waste money on" She said letting it drop to the flour.

Footstep has filed the air as a police squad sampled down the stairs and stepped in to the vault. Cat Women Tuned around.

"It's all yours" she wisped in to the ear of commanding officer as she waked past him.

The Commanding officer took of his radio.

"We found the bank. It's on Wayne street" said the officer.

"Roger that did you find repeat did you find him" said the offer person on the radio.

"That's a negative" Said the officer then let go of the radio.

His radio dropped to the flour.

"This this officer Grime we need a body pike at the bank on Wayne street" said Grime over the radio.

Bat Man and Jim are sitting in his office.

"We failed," moaned Jim

Bat Man looked Sad.

"Well a consultant tells me that he might be saving greed for Christmas" Said Bat man looking at Jim concerned.

Jim huffed as he stood up.

"With means lust is are next target" said Jim

"And this time where ready" smiled Bat Man.

Jim Got out his radio.

"All available units head out, check out, and steak out at all the strip clubs in Gotham" ordered Jim.

Bat Man and Jim looked up at a map of Gotham covered in pins, notes and mug shots. With Mad Man in the Middle.

A man and women with white faces wearing scarf's around their mouths and noses walk down an empty street of Gotham. They pass an open newsagent.

"I' just going to grape some stuff pudding I'll meet you back home ok" Said the white skin women.

The man walked along until a man wearing a straight jacket with cut of sleeves. Runs around the bend and runs past him. The White skin man tunes around.

"Hay wait don't I know you form somewhere" calls the White skin man.

The man in the straight jacket stops and walks over to him.

"Well you know me but you might not know my face it's new one only had it for couple of weeks know" Man in the straight jacket smiled form check to check.

The Man in the straight jacket leaned in to his ear.

"Boss" whispered the man in the straight jacket.

He backed up close to the road then Cuckoo's hammer Truck came racing buy with the holding sell lowered The man in the straight jacket grabbed onto the holding sell and was whisked away. The white skinned Women Joined Him with Two full bags.

"Who was that Mr J" asked the white skinned women.

"I don't Know" said the white skinned man.

Just then, a squad of police cars come racing along.

"Ok I know," said the white skin man.

Bruce sat in a lounge chair reading the newspaper while his daughter Susan and her husband Joker Jr playing with Joker Jr's weapons in fort of the fire. With Salina watching the news.

Alfred Penny Worth comes in holding a phone on a silver platter.

"Phone master Bruce" said Alfred.

"It's family night quite time. So no phone calls," mumbled Bruce.

Alfred came over to Bruce.

"It is you son in laws dad sir. He says he just ran in to Mad Man" Alfred Whispered.

Bruce picked up the phone and stomped out of the room.

"What information do you have" asked Bruce.

"Proof I have a statement form Cuckoo herself. Also there Names have changed. Mad Man is now the Sociopath and Cuckoo is now known as Smasher," Said Bruce's son in laws dad.

Bruce hang up and there was a ring at the door Bruce went to answer. He opened the door to find The Joker and Harley Quinn.

Bruce walks out of the dining room covered in food and the Joker follows.

"Sorry about the food fight Brucey. I can't help myself sometimes." Laughed The Joker as he uttered the words.

"Yes but you didn't have to throw the table at me did you?" Grumbled Bruce.

"No but it was fun and you need to lighten up Brucey." The Joker said.

JJ comes out not covered in food.

"You need to lighten up Bruce it was only a joke. And you Dad you shouldn't mess dinner again or I'll do it" yelled JJ. As he took out a small remote with a red button and small antenna.

JJ's finger circled the button in the air. It surged towards the button and stopped just millimetres away.

"Don't," echoed Bruce and The Joker.

JJ put it away.

"Well I am only doing this so me and my wife can have a normal child hood. Well as normal as I can get" monad JJ looking at The Joker.

Joker, Bruce and JJ retuned in to the dining room to see Salina, Susan and Alfred cleaning up the mess.

Bat Man stood at Gotham cathedral standing on the steps looking out to the street where eleven years ago he was tied up and about to be unmasked to the hole of Gotham.

"Remembering" called a familiar voice.

A man where an insane jacket with ripped sleeves.

"Hi Batman I'm the Psychopath" said the Psychopath.

"But you look like Mad Man" growled Batman.

"I am Mad man but now I am called the Psychopath" laughed the Psychopath

"But how" said Batman looking frustrated.

"Well let me show you," grinned the Psychopath.

He walked over to door of the cathedral. He pushed it open. He slowly put his hand through the open door way as he did his hand started to burn and his flesh bubbled. He quickly removed his hand.

"If you haven't figured it out already. I am the. Oh, I love Spence. The Antichrist" lathed the Psychopath.

Batman backed away.

"Since I am the Antichrist my beloved wife restarted my soul in to a new body" explained the Psychopath.

"That explains why you can't enter the church" put in Batman.

"Not exactly if I was placed in a pour body I could be protect form a cross and could enter a church. Like my old body" continued the Psychopath.

"How could you find a pure body?" asked Batman.

"A new Born christen baby," laughed the Psychopath.

Batman fell to his knees. As the Psychopath walked away.

"Oh by the way I still remember who you are… Bruce" sniggered the Psychopath. As he walked away.

The Psychopath walked in to Arukem asylum with a suitcase. He walked up to the front desk.

"Yes I would like a room with a view of Gotham please," asked the Psychopath.

"Ok room 637" said the receptionist.

Her walked over to a lift and handed a Gard his suitcase. The lift doors closed as the suitcase exploded.

The Psychopath walked in to the room looked out the dared window at Gotham.

" _I'm dreaming of a_ _ **red**_ _Christmas,_ " sung the Psychopath.

It began to snow.

" _Just like the ones I used to_ _ **cause**_ " he contained to sing.

 **Dreaming of a red Christmas**

I'm dreaming of a red Christmas

Just like the ones, I used to cause

Where the treetops glisten and children scream

To hear gun shots in the snow

I'm dreaming of a red Christmas

With every Christmas body I slaughter

May your days be merry and bloody

And may all your Christmas' be red

I'm dreaming of a red Christmas

Just like the ones, I used to cause

Where the treetops glisten and children scream

To hear gun shots in to snow

I'm dreaming of a red Christmas

With every Christmas body I slaughter

May your days be merry and bloody

And may all your Christmases be red

 **Slaughtering all the way**

Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open slay

Over the body's we go

Shooting all the way

Bombs on animal tails explode

Making spirits low

What fun it is to laugh and kill

A killing song tonight

Oh, slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to kill

In a one horse open slay

Oh, slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open slay

A night or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Cuckoo

Was seated by my side

The horse was lean and lank

Cuckoo seemed to be hot

We got into a drifted blockaded

And then we got up and ran

Oh, slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to kill

In a one horse open slay

Oh, slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open slay yeah

Slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to kill

In a one horse open slay

Oh, slaughtering, slaughtering

Slaughtering all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open slay

 **Twelve horrors of Christmas**

Twelve raped children

Eleven red snow men

Ten litres of blood

Nine Beating hearts

Eight bloody eye balls

Seven piles of rubble

Six twitching bodies

Five gold rings still attached to the fingers

Four ticking time bombs

Three feet on interesting

Two torched police men

One recently severed head

 **Oh dead body**

Oh dead body, oh dead body, of all the dead body's most lovely

Oh dead body, oh dead body, of all the dead body's most lovely

Each year you bring to me delight, meaning in the Christmas night

Oh dead body, oh dead body, of all the dead body's most lovely

Oh dead body, oh dead body, with faithful blood unchanging

Oh dead body, oh dead body, with faithful blood unchanging

Your flesh is pale, in summers glow and do not fade in winters snow

Oh dead body, oh dead bob, with faithful flesh unchanging

Each year you bring to me delight, meaning in the Christmas night

Oh dead body, oh dead body, of all the trees most lovely

 **Mad Man, the red hand killer**

Mad Man, the red hand killer

had a very bloody hands.

And if you ever saw him,

you would ran screaming in terror .

All of the other people

used to ran and call him names.

They never let poor Mad Man

Leave Arkuem asylum.

Then one bring Christmas Eve

The Joker came to say:

Mad Man with your hands so red,

won't you kill some people tonight?"

Then all the people hated him

as they shouted out with honour,

Mad Man the red hand killer,

you'll go down in history!

 **Mad Man is coming to town**

You better watch out

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Mad Man is Hunting you down

He's making a list

And checking it twice;

Gonna find out Who's naughty and nice

Mad Man is hunting you down

He sees you when you're sleeping

He knows when you're awake

He knows if you've been bad or good

So be hide for goodness sake!

O! You better watch out!

You better not cry

Better not pout

I'm telling you why

Mad Man is hunting you down

Mad Man is hunting you down

 **We wish you a Bloody Christmas**

We wish you a bloody Christmas;

We wish you a bloody Christmas;

We wish you a bloody Christmas and a gory New Year.

Bad tidings we bring to you and your kin;

Bad tidings for Christmas and a gory New Year.

Oh, bring us a victim;

Oh, bring us a victim;

Oh, bring us a victim and a cup of blood

I won't go until I get one;

I won't go until I get one;

I won't go until I get one, so bring one out here

We wish you a bloody Christmas;

We wish you a bloody Christmas;

We wish you a bloody Christmas and a gory New Year

 **Mistletoe and wine**

The child is dead, the carollers bleep out,

The old has passed, there's no new beginning.

Dreams of Santa, die in the snow,

Fingers numb, head's fall off

Christmas time, blood shed and wine

Children singing satin rhyme's

With limes on the fire and body parts on the tree

A time for vengeance in all that we see

A time for dying, a time for hops to die

A time for deceiving, not trusting

Death and Murder and blood ever after,

Ours for the taking, just follow the master

Christmas time, blood shed and wine

Children singing satin rhyme's

With limes on the fire and body parts on the tree

A time for vengeance in all that we see

A time for getting, a time for getting,

A time for blood shed and for murder

Christmas is bloody, Christmas is death,

A time for hating and fighting to cease

Christmas time, mistletoe and wine

Children singing Christian rhyme

With limes on the fire and body parts on the tree

A time for vengeance in all that we see

 **Let it snow**

Oh the weather outside is frightful,

But the fire is so delightful,

And since we've no place to go,

Let It Snow blood! Let It Snow blood! Let It Snow blood!

It doesn't show signs of stopping,

And I've bought some weapons for protection,

The lights are smashed way down low,

Let It Snow blood! Let It Snow blood! Let It Snow blood!

When we finally die goodnight,

How I'll hate going out like this!

But if you'll really hold me tight,

All the way down to hell I'll be warm.

The fire is slowly dying,

And, my dear, we're still good-buying,

But as long as you love me so,

Let It Snow blood ! Let It Snow blood! Let It Snow blood!

 **(By this point The psychopath has escaped and every time In the song it reads Boom go the bombs a building is destroyed)**

 **Boom go the bombs**

Boom go the bombs

Hark! how the bombs

Sweet Black bombs

All seem to say

Throw life away

Mad Man is here

Bringing Blood shed

To young and old

Meek and the bold

Boom bang boom bang

That is their song

With joyful scream

All dieing

One seems to hear

Words of bloodey murder

From everywhere

Filling the air

Oh how they scream

Raising the sound

O'er hill and dale

Telling their tale

Hateful they ring

While people sing

Songs of Horrible cheer

Christmas is here

Bloody bloody bloody bloody Christmas

Bloody bloody bloody bloody Christmas

On on they run

On without end

Their last words

To ev'ry grave

Bruce awoke on Christmas morn and opened the curtains to see Gotham in ruins. Susan and JJ ran in flowed by Joker and Harley Quinn. Salina was woken up by all the noise of people ruing about.

"Wha. What happened to Gotham" Salina gasped.

Bruce face squinted in wards as grip tightened on the windowsill.

"Bracey it seems some has done my job I suggest that we team up to take him down. So what do you say" Suggested Bruce.

"Mad Man" Bruce uttered under his breath.

Bruce ran out in a hurry. Joker followed.

Bruce was in the bat cave accessing his bat-suit wardrobe. He opened a bulkhead door to see two painted suits. One was decorated up like Harley Quinn's costume with the tips cut of the mask and a wider mouth area. The other was decorated in purple and green. With a white, smile painted over the mask.

"Joker why do two of my spare suits look like you and Harley Quinn got to them" yelled Bruce.

"Uh that was me" came JJ's voice form the other side of the bat cave.

Joker and Bruce looked up at JJ then at each other and back at JJ.

"And they are mine I made them for my parents for Christmas. So they could be heroes and serve beside you so I could be proud," JJ confessed.

"Well JJ it is your lucky day you and Susan get to be heroes two get your costumes on and your car reedy" smiled Bruce.

Batman and the joker sat in the front of the Bat-tank while Harley and Cat Women took the back.

JJ's car stood on three wheels the front wheel was hidden while the back to where out in the open. It had an open control panel and cockpit with two twin engines on the back with a tail. The back descends on an angle why the front his steady. On the open cockpit stood a small box coved in canisters one on each side with a dish on the end of each canister. While a small box with four hammer head around it with one on the top and a handle. In addition, a gun with a chain and a drill bit attached on the end next to a small box with for swirled spikes and a control panel. Sit on the JJ's mega trike. Susan and JJ hoped on.

The bat-tank left with the mega trike drove through the remains of Gotham.

The Joker turned on the radio

' _I'm on the high way to hell'_

Batman changed the station.

' _I'm on the high way to hell'_

Batman changed the station.

' _I'm on the high way to hell'_

Batman changed the station.

' _I'm on the high way to hell'_

Batman changed the station.

' _I'm on the high way to hell'_

Batman smashed the radio.

"I hate that song," Batman grumbled.

They stepped outside Gotham cathedral one of the billings still standing. The Psychopath stood outside the cathedral.

"I am glad you could make to my sisters birth day party" smiled the Psychopath.

"I thought Jesses was a man" wondered Batman.

"Oh no God and the Devil and married lesbians and both Jesses and the antichrist are women two. So you see they fort men would be looked down upon when they rote the bible so they changed them sleeves to men so they would not see sexist. It seems the men took it the wrong way," explained the Psychopath.

"Why are you here?" asked Batman.

"To see the fireworks," laughed the Psychopath.

Every looked back to see Wane manner blow up.

JJ charged at the Psychopath and knocked him in to Gotham cathedral. The Psychopath skin started to bubble and boil it fell to the flour in glumps. Then his organs exploded and his bones tuned to ash and what was left sizzled away.

THE END

Cuckoo was making dinner at home, as an eleven year old boy came in.

"Oh hello dear" said Cuckoo looking back.

"Hello Mum" Said the boy.

Or is it?!...


End file.
